The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a spark plug for use with an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a method of making a spark plug using a laser device.
Spark plugs are typically manufactured, in part, by laser welding a metal electrode to a center wire and side wire of the spark plug. The alloys are often alloyed, turned into wire form, then cut and processed into cylinders, balls, rivets, or other components, prior to welding to the center wire and/or side wire. Such a method undesirably requires two major operational steps and includes drawbacks associated with welding inefficiency. It also limits use to the metal alloys that are weldable and can be drawn into wire and/or formed into other shapes.
Accordingly, while existing methods of fabricating a spark plug are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for improvement remains, particularly in the fabrication of the electrode tip.